Season 3 Episode 1: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Beneath These Streets (New York City; September 1988. In the sewer lair, the TMNM, consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf themselves, and their allies, consisting Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Yuffie Kisaragi, are hanging around in the main room, watching a fighting robot movie on the TV set. It's been two months since they sent the Jotundrome to the center of the Earth and all was peaceful so far, and even two months ago, Aku-Aku's group and the Punk Mutants have already returned to their homes in Dimension X and the Florida Everglades respectively. Anyway, Charmy came in with a pizza and tiramisu-themed s'mores) Charmy: Hey, guys. Anyone for a slice of granola and licorice pizza and tiramisu-themed s'mores? Cream: I would. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. Tiny and Dingodile: And me. Shadow: Not the rest of us, Charmy. Sonic: We're still stuffed from the peanut butter and pickle pizza you made for lunch. (Then Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough themselves came into the room, and are looking calmly confused) Cloud and Aerith: Hmm. Espio: Is something wrong, Masters Cloud and Aerith? Yuffie: Any trouble? Cloud: Indeed there is, Espio and Yuffie. Aerith: Why aren't any of you not doing your daily katas? Silver: Oh, we thought we'd take time off. Tails: And then.... (He got zapped a bit by an electronic fox toy he's working on) Cosmo: What Silver and Tails are trying to say, senseis, is that we thought we deserved a little vacation. Aerith: But what makes you think we'd say "Yes" on that today? Cloud: It's important to do your katas. Yuffie: Oh, come on, Mom and Dad. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? (Then Cloud and Aerith got calmly shocked on what Yuffie just asked. Then noticing Cloud slowly getting tensed, Aerith got worried and turned to Yuffie) Aerith: You shouldn't have asked that. Yuffie: (Confused) What? What did I say? (Then, the unexpected shocking thing happened) Cloud: Ha-eee! Saka-ju-wee-ah! (Then in calm anger, Cloud flipped the TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, and even Yuffie down on the floor while Aerith stood back in shock and concern. Once that's done, the TMNM and their allies recovered) Cloud: You are losing your fighting edge, my Mobians and allies. Aerith: Were it Loki's group who attacked you, they would not be so lenient. Knuckles: Aw, come on, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Vector: We already sent that puny god and his group, along with Uka-Uka's group, to the Earth's core. Blaze: And that was only two months ago it happened, way back at Season 2's finale. Max: That's right. Big: Those creeps are totally dusted. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Cloud sighed calmly and eased his anger down) Cloud: Aerith and I understand, but without positive proof, it would be unwise to assume that Loki and Uka-Uka's groups have been vanquished. Aerith: Beyond that, may we remind all of you that you are still crime fighters, and that the streets of this city are still filled with crime. So, we suggest doing each ninja exercise twice. Cloud: You obviously need the practice. (They walk out of the room and our heroes, knowing Cloud and Aerith are right, nodded in agreement) Yuffie: Well, you heard Mom and Dad. Sonic: Let's do it! (They then go into training. Down in the center of the Earth, the Jotundrome itself is still at the exact spot it crashed upon sinking down there last season. And inside outside, a lot of Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors, including Traag and Granitor, are at work carrying supplies all over and finishing fixing the exterior and interior damages from the battle two months ago. And inside the Jotundrome's Central Computer, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are looking at the controls to check on the Jotundrome's Central Computer's condition) Vanitas: Blast it, Uka-Uka's group! Hunter J: When will we be able to return to the surface? N. Gin: We are very low on power. N. Brio: And we need to replace a number of vital electronic components. Demidevimon: Also, the Protein Silicone Brain of the main computer has an owee, (Dagger glares at Loki's group with Uka-Uka's group) thanks to your bumbling incompetence. Eggman: The problem is, how are we going to fix it? (Uka-Uka's group thought it over, then they realized something) Tropy: Me and Uka-Uka's group know of something that might help. Infinite: But it's on the surface of the Earth. Mephiles: (Points at Loki's group) You'll have to go get it. Sephiroth: Why not you guys do it? Oxide: (Snarkily) Because, brooding ninja, one group sometimes has to stay behind and watch the Jotundrome! (A short pause, then Sephiroth spoke up flatly) Sephiroth: (Flatly) Never mind my question. Uka-Uka: Anyway, we've modified the Anti-Matter Cannons to bore holes to the surface. (Uka-Uka's group then showed Loki's group some drill-like vehicles next to a series of huge long tubes) Tropy: These Pneumatic Modules will carry you there. Mephiles: It won't be a pleasant journey, but.... Myotismon: Nothing could be more unpleasant than being stuck here with you guys. Loki: Arukenimon! Men! (Then the henchmen, consisting Arukenimon, Mummymon, both back in their human forms, Pinstripe Potoroo, Koala Kong, Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers Joe and Moe, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, all untied, ran up to them) Orbot: What's up, Bosses? Loki: We're going back to the surface. Vanitas: And if we're very lucky, we might get to dispose of the Mobians and their allies while we're there. Sephiroth: And take Aerith from them. (Noticing the Modules, the henchmen got excited) Moe: A pleasure trip! Mummymon: And hopefully, we might stop for a bite to eat! (Arukenimon bonks him on the head in annoyance) Arukenimon: Food has nothing to do with our mission against the Mobians and their allies, stupidhead! (Then Loki's group and their henchmen entered the first Module and got ready to head up to the surface. Back in the streets of New York at the surface, the TMNM and their allies are driving on patrol in the Mobian Van for crime) Tiny: (Yawning) Oh, man. Vector: (Exhausted) I am one tired crocodile Mobian. Charmy: Yeah, tell me about it. Kayla: Cloud and Aerith are really working us to the max. Max: And it's not referencing me. Tails: (Yawns) Six hours of exercises a day! Tikal: And now we're out patrolling the streets. Shadow: The city seems pretty quiet tonight. Knuckles: It's a good thing, Shadow. Rouge: Right now, I couldn't fight a parking ticket. (Then Charmy noticed a movie theater showing a title on the front reading "Kung Fu Commandos vs. Chainsaw Cheerleaders") Charmy: Hey, dudes, scope out the all-night theater. (They noticed and got excited, except Yuffie, Espio, and Shadow, that is) Silver: All right! A kung fu movie marathon! (They park near the theater) Cream: Let's go check it out. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Yuffie: (Unsure) I don't know, guys. Shadow: Masters Cloud and Aerith might not like that idea. Espio: They would be disappointed in us if we slack off. Tails: Aw, come on, you three, we deserve a night off. Omega: It could be fun. (Shadow, Espio, and Yuffie thought it over) Shadow, Espio, and Yuffie: Well.... (They give in) Shadow, Espio, and Yuffie: Okay. Yuffie: But don't blame us if we get in trouble for this. (Then they got out and the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile wore their winter attire disguises. At the ticket booth, Vector went up to buy the tickets for their kung fu movie marathon in the form of "Kung Fu Commandos vs. Chainsaw Cheerleaders" from a woman) Vector: 23 tickets for the "Kung Fu Commandos vs. Chainsaw Cheerleaders" marathon, please. Woman: Did you say 23? Vector: Yeah, that's right, lady. (He gestures to our heroes) Dingodile: That's 23 of us. Tiny: Like this. Woman: Okay, then. (Then she printed 23 tickets for them and after Yuffie accepted them and paid for the movie and some popcorn, drinks, and snacks for them, our heroes went inside the concession room) Woman: (Confused) And I thought what we had on the screen was weird. (In the concession room, Tails spoke up) Tails: Hey, guys. Let's turn off our Mobiancoms. (They turned their Mobiancoms off, except Shadow, Yuffie, and Espio on theirs) Espio: Hey, wait a minute, Tails. Yuffie: What if...? Sonic: Come on, guys. Relax. Charmy: The world can live without us for one night. Rouge: We deserve a break. Amy: What's the worse it could happen? (Shadow, Espio, and Yuffie gave in and turned their Mobiancoms off) Shadow: I have a terrible feeling something worse will happen. (They go to their theater the movie they picked will play soon. At another building, the Module emerged from the ground in the basement and landed on the floor. It opened, revealing Loki's group and their henchmen emerging, with the henchmen coughing a bit from the dust in the air) Koala: Oh, I hated riding in that thing! It was a lot bumpy! (The Komodo Brothers then sneezed from the dust and blew their noses with their pale purple handkerchiefs. After they put them away, they groaned) Komodo Joe: Plays heck with mine and Komodo Moe's sinuses. Moe: Komodo Joe and I always had sinus problems from the dust. Cortex: Oh, stop complaining, you cretins, or we'll send you back down the shaft without the Module! Loki: So, grow a bunch of backbones, or that will happen. Henchmen: Yes, Bosses. (Then they head up towards the stairs. In the sewers, Cloud and Aerith are waiting for our heroes to return with their time-watch) Cloud: The Mobians, Yuffie, and their allies are late in returning from their patrol. Aerith: I'll try and call them. (She pulled her Mobiancom out and pushed a button to call them, but no answer) Aerith: No response. Cloud: I hope nothing has happened to them. Aerith: You and me both. (In Metro Hospital, Elise Oriana III's group, consisting Elise, Allison Oriana, Spike, the Mane Seven consisting Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings consisting Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie, Tai's group consisting Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon, themselves, and even Seifer Almasy himself are preparing for a news interview with a doctor when Elise and Tai's groups' Mobiancoms beeped. Realizing, Elise and Tai's group started to walk out of the room when Seifer spoke up) Seifer: And where do you think you're going? The press conference is about to start. Elise: Right, Seifer. We know. Rarity: I, uh, I just forgot to powder my nose. Kari: Yeah, we noticed that. Agumon: Wouldn't want to do a conference without being pretty. (Then Elise and Tai's groups left the room and Elise answered to find Cloud and Aerith calling them) Elise: (Whispering) Yes, Cloud and Aerith? Tai: (Whispering) What is it? Cloud: (On-screen) Elise and Tai's groups, have you seen the Mobians, allies, and Yuffie tonight? Aerith: (On-screen) Cloud and I are concerned. Elise and Tai's groups: (Whispering) No, we haven't. Fluttershy: (Whispering) Are they alright? (In the sewers....) Aerith: That is what we're trying to determine. Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen, whispering) Let us know if we can be of help. (Back at Metro Hospital....) Adagio: (Whispering) We've got to sign off now. Allison: (Whispering) We're covering a story at Metro Hospital. Cloud and Aerith: (On-screen) Understood. (They hang up. Then Seifer comes in) Seifer: I don't care how shiny your nose is, Rarity. They're about to start without us. Rainbow Dash: (Impatiently) Whatever you say, Seifer. (Then Elise and Tai's groups go back into the room) Seifer: (To himself) Women reporters! (He scoffs and then goes back into the room as well. Once in there, they began the conference with a doctor presenting a white medical laser gun laying in front of him on a table) Doctor: Ladies and gentlemen of the press, this is a prototype of the new Medi-Laser Gun. (He picks it up to show it) Doctor: It's the most advanced instrument known to man for healing injuries and wounds. (Suddenly, Loki's group and their henchmen barged in, charging at the doctor) Eggman: And it's just what we need to heal the Protein Silicon Computer. (Loki's group turned to Pinstripe) Loki: Take it! (Then Pinstripe ran up to the doctor and snatched the Medi-Laser) Pinstripe: I'll take that. (Then Koala shoved the doctor onto the table and shoved it at Elise and Tai's groups) Koala: And you can take this. (The doctor and the table then almost crashed into Elise and Tai's groups when Spike and the Digimon stopped it) Elise and Tai's groups and doctor: Thanks. Spike and Digimon: You're welcome. (Then Loki's group and their henchmen got away with the Medi-Laser in tow) Tai: Elise's group, call Christopher's group for help! Elise: (Agreeing) And you call the Mobians and their allies! (Then Elise pulled her Mobiancom out and called Christopher's group while Tai tried to call the TMNM and their allies with his Mobiancom) Tai: Tai to Mobians and allies! Come in, Mobians and allies! (No answer still) Tai: (Groans) Where are they?! (Elise went up to Tai) Elise: Christopher's group's on their way. Tai: Good! But the Mobians and their allies aren't, unfortunately. Applejack: Where could they have gone? (At the movies, our heroes are enjoying the movie, unaware of what happened. Back at Metro Hospital, Christopher's group, consisting Christopher Aonuma, Chris Thorndyke, Ember, the Gangreen Gang consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish, and the Stallion Seven consisting Comet Tail, Soarin, Caramel, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Pokey Pierce, and Flash Sentry, have already arrived and the doctor is explaining what happened to them) Doctor: They've stolen the Medi-Laser Prototype! It's the only one in the world! Christopher: Did you see where the thieves went? Doctor: How should I know? They just left without leaving clues. (Then the doctor walked off. Christopher then called Cloud and Aerith on his Mobiancom) Christopher: Cloud and Aerith, come in. Cloud and Aerith: (On-screen) What is it, Christopher's group? Chris: Something terrible has happened. (Back at the movies, our heroes came out, having enjoyed their movie marathon) Sonic: Man! That was one fabulous flick. Charmy: You said it, Sonic. Knuckles: Yeah. You know, somebody ought to make a movie about us. Tails: And I could just picture the title; Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians. Silver: It's got a nice ring to it. (Shadow was about to pull out his Mobiancom) Shadow: We better check in with Masters Cloud and Aerith. (But Charmy stopped him) Charmy: Hey, like, what's the rush? Big: Let's scarf some pizza first, huh? (They see a nearby pizza joint. Giving in again, Shadow, Yuffie, and Espio head over there with our heroes. On the streets, Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups, Cloud, and Aerith are on lookout for Loki's group) Sunset Shimmer: What do you think might have happened to the Mobians and their allies, Cloud and Aerith? Aerith: Either their Mobiancoms are broken. Cloud: Or they've turned them off. (Then they heard a female news reporter make an announcement on the radio) Female news reporter: Attention, all units. Strange mutants and robots reported in the downtown area. The mutants, which are what looks like Australian animals, with a spider creature, mummy creature and three robots. Investigate immediately. (Realizing, Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups, Cloud, and Aerith got determined) Starlight: That could only be Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot. Aerith: Just as Cloud and I feared. Cloud: Loki's group is alive and back on Earth. Chris: We must find them and stop them! (Once at the downtown area, Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups, Cloud, and Aerith looked around cautiously when Cloud and Aerith smelled something) Cloud: Someone in that building has just come from a hospital. Sora: How can you tell? Cloud: Mine and Aerith's keen sense of smell detects the odor of disinfectant. Aerith: (Pointing at an ambulance double-parked) Also, that ambulance is double-parked in front of this building like it was rushed. Matt: It's got to be Loki's group! Elise and Tai's groups: Come on! (But Christopher's group, Cloud, and Aerith stopped them) Cloud: Elise and Tai's groups, wait. Aerith: It will be dangerous. Christopher's group: Stay here. Elise and Tai's groups: But we want to help. (Understanding this along with Cloud and Aerith, Christopher's group thought of an idea) Ace: You can help like this; If we're not out in a minute, come find us. Cloud: And be on your toes. Aerith: Remember, one minute later only. Elise and Tai's groups: Okay. (Then with that, Christopher's group, Cloud, and Aerith charged into the building where the disinfectant smell came from. Inside the building's basement, Loki's group is watching the henchmen adjust the Module so they can get away) Cubot: (Groans) Do we have to ride in this thing, Bosses? Orbot: Like Koala said, it's bumpy. Tribot: And it hurts my rear even. Eggman: (Groans in annoyance) I'd use this Medi-Laser on your brains, if they weren't such small targets! Loki: Now get the Module adjusted! (Then the basement door broke down, revealing Christopher's group, Cloud, and Aerith coming in in determination) Cloud: We all suggest you return that instrument to its proper owners, Loki's group! Aerith: Or will you suffer the consequences?! Christopher's group: And be beaten until you're black and blue?! (Cloud and Aerith jumps down in front of Loki's group and their henchmen) Loki's group: Get them! (The henchmen charged at Cloud and Aerith, but Cloud and Aerith grabbed Koala and flipped him right into the other henchmen and knocked them into a pile of empty cardboard boxes) Vanitas: You both are quick, Aerith and old one. (Sephiroth accepts the Medi-Laser from Eggman after Eggman sets the lever on it, reversing its laser's polarity) Sephiroth: But a laser blast is even quicker. (Cloud jumps at Loki's group but Sephiroth fires and the laser hits Cloud, knocking him down, much to Christopher's group and Aerith's shock and concern) Christopher's group and Aerith: Cloud! Eggman: Reversing the polarity of the Medi-Laser makes it as deadly as it can be healing wounds and injuries. (Sephiroth aims the Medi-Laser at Aerith) Sephiroth: Come with us, or share that foolish fate with Cloud. Aerith: Never! Hunter J: Utterly foolish choice. (Just when Sephiroth fired, Christopher threw his hockey puck at the Medi-Laser, knocking a directional control module from its handle off as it was knocked out of Sephiroth's hands. Just when Aerith grabbed at the Medi-Laser, Hunter J beat her to it and knocked her aside) Loki: Henchmen! Myotismon: Come on, you incompetent buffoons! Koala: We could've beat them and captured Aerith. Arukenimon: But they fight fair. (Loki's group and their henchmen run inside the Module just when Christopher's group and Aerith rushed after them) Christopher's group and Aerith: Stop! (But too late, the Module drilled back underground back to the Jotundrome, blocking the tunnel from behind with molten lava which then hardened as a rock) Braeburn: Blast! They got away! Christopher: Never mind them for now! What about Cloud? (They rush up to him in concern. Then Elise and Tai's groups came in and found them) Joe: What happened? (Christopher's group and Aerith, upon checking on Cloud's unconscious body, got calmly sad and angry combined and answered Joe's question) Christopher's group and Aerith: (Sadly and bitterly) Loki's group happened. (Elise and Tai's groups got concerned and shocked upon seeing Cloud's unconscious body) Elise and Tai's groups: Cloud! (They checked up on him) TK: Is he...? Christopher: No, still alive thankfully. Aerith: But his pulse is weak. Billy: In a state where you don't wake up.... (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Arturo: That's what called a "Coma," Billy. (Then they picked Cloud up and hurried out to go back to the sewer lair) Commercial break (In the sewer lair later, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups and Aerith are still tending to the comatose Cloud. Then the TMNM and their allies, with the mutants out of their disguises returned, looking concerned) Sonic: Hey, guys. Elise: Thank goodness you're here. Shadow: What's the emergency? (Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups and Aerith got calmly sad and Aerith explained while starting to cry) Aerith: (Starting to cry) See for yourselves. (They show Cloud's comatose body and our heroes that weren't there got shocked and concerned) Amy: Master Cloud?! (They run up to them and kneeled down as well) Yuffie: What's wrong with Dad? Elise: Loki's group did this. TMNM and allies: Loki's group? Spike: With a new Medi-Laser weapon. Aerith: (Crying) Then I was nearly captured because of this. (She sobs a bit. Then Silver, Tails, and Omega checked on Cloud) Omega: Obviously, he's in a coma. Tails: It looks like the Medi-Laser short-circuited his brain functions. Silver: It that's the case, maybe another blast at reverse frequency will save him. Chris: Well, there is no spare Medi-Laser. Snake: Becaussssse the Medi-Lasssssser ssstolen wasssss the only one. (Our heroes that missed out got concerned and while Yuffie, Cheese, Charmy, and the female Mobians calmly started to cry along with Aerith, the male Mobians, Tiny, and Dingodile got calmly angry) Espio: If only we'd obeyed Cloud and Aerith instead of goofing off! (The rest of our heroes got calmly surprised upon hearing that as Yuffie, Cheese, Charmy, and the female Mobians slowly stopped crying) Cosmo: (Sniffles, crying) Yeah, we never should've gone to that movie marathon. Charmy: (Sadly) Or stopped for a pizza and tiramisu. Even though it was delicious. (A short pause, then Snake started scolding them angrily as the rest of our heroes got sympathetic in an understanding way slowly) Snake: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SSSSLACKED OFF!! IF YOU DIDN'T, CLOUD WOULDN'T HAVE...!! (Ace socked him, quieting him down) Ace: (While socking Snake) Enough, Snake! Chris: They admitted that they're at fault already! Aria: They didn't know this was gonna happen! (Anger melting away, Snake looked at a tearful Aerith for her feedback, and she agreed surprisingly while wiped her tears away) Aerith: (Starting to feel better) It's true. There is a possibility they can redeem themselves for their slack-off by getting the Medi-Laser back and heal Cloud. (Realizing, Snake turned to our heroes that slacked off apologetically) Snake: Ssssssorry for sssssssnapping guysssss. I wassss jusssst upsssset. (Our heroes smiled softly and accepted Snake's apology) Heroes that slacked off: Apology accepted. Sonic: We all are upset. (Then our heroes got determined) Yuffie: (Standing up) And there'll be plenty of time to blame ourselves later if we fail. (Our heroes got up in agreement and determination) Dingodile: Right now, we've got to save Cloud. Izzy: For that, we'll need to get back the Medi-Laser. Tails: That's right, Izzy. Allison: Loki's group may have got it, but we'll get it back no matter what. Shadow: Then, we'll find them. Caramel: (Agreeing) If we have to look under every rock in the city! Applejack: And then we'll give them a good tannin' they'll never forget once we save Cloud! (Back in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, the Module returned and Loki's group and their henchmen emerged coughing a bit. Then Uka-Uka's group came up to them) Oxide: So, finally you're here? (Noticing the Medi-Laser along with Uka-Uka's group, N. Gin snatched it from Hunter J) N. Gin: And you've brought the Medi-Laser. Infinite: As requested. Mephiles: This will heal the Protein Silicon Brain of the Central Computer in no time! (They head over to the Central Computer) Hunter J: (Flatly) You're welcome. (At the Central Computer, N. Gin shoots the Medi-Laser, but then it started firing out of control for a bit, making all the villains duck and dodge the lasers) N. Gin: Blast! Cortex: Was that really necessary? (Before N. Gin was about to yell back at Cortex, Tropy noticed the directional control module missing) Tropy: The directional control module is missing from the Medi-Laser. Villains: (Realizing in shock) What?! N. Gin: I can't aim the Medi-Laser without it. Demidevimon: (Flatly in sarcasm) Oh, great! Sephiroth: (Realizing) It must have broken off during our battle with the vigilante brats, Cloud, and Aerith. Infinite: Then we suggest that you go get it! (Giving in grudgingly, Loki's group turned to their henchmen) Loki: We're returning to the surface. (The henchmen groaned in exhaustion) Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Aw, gee, Bosses. Tribot: We're tired. Moe: Yeah! Komodo Joe: How come we got to go with you again? (After opening the Module, Loki's group glared in annoyance at the henchmen) Myotismon: Because we love your company, and because we might run into the Mobians and their allies this time! (A short pause, then Pinstripe piped in agreement) Pinstripe: Good point, Boss Myotismon. (The henchmen clamored in agreement) Loki: Then shall we head up now? Henchmen: Yeah, sure. (They head into the Module. Back at the surface on the streets of New York, our heroes and Aerith are searching for Loki's group in the Mobian Van) Chris: Well, so far, no good. Sonic: Not a sign of Loki's group or their henchmen anywhere. (Charmy then noticed a familiar-looking figure walking by) Charmy: Hey, don't look now, guys, but I think we've hit the big jackpot. Amy: It's Myotismon! (But then Silver realized what it actually is upon sensing it) Silver: Actually, that's just a man dressed in a black trench coat. (Realizing, Amy got embarrassed) Amy: (Realizing) Oh, sorry. I thought it was Myotismon for a second. Cream: But it's not. Because if it were Myotismon, Loki's group would've been with him. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. Tails: So, what now? Shadow: I don't know, Tails. Aerith: I guess we have to head back to the sewers. Sonic: (Agreeing) And think of a new strategy for us. (Later in the sewer lair, our heroes and Aerith returned to Elise and Tai's groups still watching over the comatose Cloud) Biyomon: Any luck, guys? Silver: Zip. Vector: Zero. Arturo: Nada. Sonic: If only we had some kind of clue or something to use as bait for Loki's group. (Realizing what Sonic meant, Izzy pulled out the directional control module from his pants pocket) Izzy: Hey, will this help? (Even Christopher's group recognized it) Chris: It's that piece Christopher knocked off the Medi-Laser. Izzy: That's right, Chris. Twilight Sparkle: (To Tails) Anyway, we found it on the basement floor where Cloud was shot. (Izzy hands the directional control module to Tails and Tails recognized it) Tails: Will it ever! It's a directional control module. The Medi-Laser is useless without it. (Our heroes got happy) Cosmo: That means Loki's group's got to come back for it. Arturo: Exactamundo! You know, exactly. Charmy: And when Loki's group does come back for it, we'll be on them like cheese on a pizza. Applejack: Or chocolate on a tiramisu. Sonic: And chili on a hot dog and its bun. Big: And chocolate and marshmallow on two graham crackers. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then Aerith and Yuffie turned to the comatose Cloud with a hopeful soft smile) Aerith: Don't worry, Cloud. You'll be saved. Yuffie: Just hang in there. (Back in the building's basement, the Module emerged and Loki's group and their henchmen came out coughing a bit) Pinstripe: How come we always got to travel tourist? Vanitas: Will you shut up and find the directional control module?! Orbot: Right, Boss Vanitas. (The henchmen then kneeled down and searched when Koala bumped his head into Pinstripe's) Koala and Pinstripe: Ow! (After recovering, Koala and Pinstripe glared at each other) Pinstripe: Watch it, dipstick! Koala: You watch it, Rodent Face! Pinstripe: "Rodent Face?!" Why, you...! (He was about to punch Koala as Koala prepared to hit him when the henchmen broke it up much to Loki's group's annoyance. Then Myotismon yelled at them) Myotismon: Just look! Henchmen: Yes, Boss Myotismon. (They resume their search) Loki: (In annoyance) Why can't we find competent help? (Then the henchmen found no sign of the directional control module) Koala: It ain't here, Bosses. (They noticed that Christopher's group, Cloud, and Aerith are missing as well) Sephiroth: Hmm. Cloud's body is also missing along with Aerith and those boys. Hunter J: Which means the Mobians and their allies probably found them and the module. Eggman: It'll take forever to search the sewers for them. (Looking at the henchmen, Vanitas smirked evilly on an idea) Vanitas: But perhaps there's an easier way. (He winks at Loki's group. Getting it, they smirked evilly back at him) Myotismon: That's good thinking, son. Hunter J: This'll be way easier. Cubot: Uh, what way's that, Bosses? Myotismon: It involves you ten doing what you do best. Hunter J: Mindless violence and destruction. (The henchmen got excited by the idea) Komodo Joe: Ooh, ooh, I like the sound of that. (Koala fist-bumps Pinstripe) Koala: Yeah. Me, too, Bosses. (Back in the sewer lair, Yuffie and the TMNM, except Knuckles, Tikal, Vector, and Espio, are pacing back and forth while the rest of our heroes watched) Ember: Will you fellas calm down? Applejack: Loki's group's bound to show up sooner or later. Amy: Yeah, but when? Silver: It's been hours. Blaze: Cloud might get worse. Tails: He might even.... (He gulps) Cosmo: Don't even mention that, Tails. Tails: I won't. (Then Shadow's Mobiancom beeped and he answered, since the TMNM, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile turned their Mobiancoms back on already) Shadow: We read you, Knuckles' group. Sonic: What's up? (At the surface above the streets, Knuckles' group are flying the X-Tornado 2.0 having found the henchmen causing chaos in a park, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms) Knuckles: We are, about 500 feet up. Vector: And we're looking at trouble right here in River City. Tikal: Loki's group's henchmen are on a rampage in the park. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes got determined) Shadow: We're on our way. (Later, our heroes and Aerith are riding on their Cheapskates through the sewers to meet up with Knuckles' group) Ace: Hey, Charmy, how come you're not shouting "Cowabunga?" Charmy: Well, to be honest, I'm getting kind of bored with it. Hey, how about this? Yabba Dabba...! (But Tails cuts him off) Tails: Nah, it's just not you. Sonic: We honestly love "Cowabunga" better. Heroes: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Charmy smiled happily) Charmy: Okay, then. Since you put it that way.... Cowabunga! Heroes: Better. (At the park, the henchmen are still causing chaos) Koala: This is the part of our job I really love very much. Pinstripe: Yeah. (Up in the air....) Vector: Now to break up that little party of theirs. (Then they detach from the blimp and flew down to the park. At the nearby subway station entrance, the rest of our heroes emerged, armed) Heroes: Mobian Power! (The henchmen noticed our heroes and smirked evilly at them) Pinstripe: Well, well. Mummymon: (Sing-songy voice) Look what crawled out from under a rock! (Koala picked up a boulder nearby and threw it at our heroes, but they dodged. Then the Komodo Brothers grabbed two lampposts nearby and prepared to whack our heroes with them, but Tails knocked them aside with his bo stick and flipped them into the air) Komodo Brothers: Whoa! (Then the Komodo Brothers landed their upper bodies into two nearby garbage cans and they struggled to break free. Then Knuckles' group joined our heroes) Knuckles: Heads up, guys. Espio: This sneezing powder ought to blow them away. (Then as the Komodo Brothers are pulled free from the garbage cans by Pinstripe and Arukenimon, Espio threw a ninja star containing some sneezing powder at the henchmen, surrounding them in white powder. Then the henchmen began sneezing uncontrollably) Braeburn: Let's make mincemeat out of these mutants and robots! Aerith: My sentiments exactly. (Our heroes charged at them. Then the henchmen got up) Komodo Joe: Come on. Let's...! (Sneezes) Get out of here! Moe: You...! (Sneezes) Said it! (Then the henchmen jumped over the railing and dove into the water. Our heroes then stopped at the railing) Yuffie: They dove into the bay. Sonic: After them! Vector: Dive into that yuck? Forget it. Tails: Vector's right. Knuckles: We won't be able to tell them from the rest of the garbage down there. Yuffie: I'm afraid you're right. Sonic: We better go back to the lair. Aerith: Come on. (Then they left on the X-Tornado 2.0. Nearby, Loki's group have helped the henchmen out of the water and saw our heroes head off to the sewer lair, with Eggman holding the Medi-Laser) Vanitas: (Chuckles evilly a bit) Our plan is working perfectly. Eggman: We'll follow them back to their hideout and get the missing module. (Then the Komodo Brothers sneezed one last time and after they blew their noses on their handkerchiefs, they put them away, much to Loki's group and the henchmen's calm awkward looks. Then they resumed being serious as Hunter J pulled a grenade out) Hunter J: And once we have it, this gas grenade will dispose of them once and for all! (They chuckled evilly a bit in agreement) Commericial break (In the sewers, our heroes are walking back to the sewer lair) Espio: We're almost home. Charmy: Hey! Maybe Cloud will be feeling better, huh? Tails: (Sadly) I doubt it, Charmy. Only the Medi-Laser can help him recover. (Unknown to them, Loki's group and their henchmen are secretly following them from behind. Then Sonic noticed them from the reflection of his katana) Sonic: (Whispering) Hold everything! (They stopped. Aerith noticed the reflection and realized) Aerith: (Whispering) Loki's group and their goons are behind us. Knuckles: (Chuckles flatly) Oh, boy. Max: Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the sewers, huh? (Tails looked at the directional control module he still held) Tails: They must be after this. (Our heroes turned to Loki's group and their henchmen's direction in determination) Christopher: Come out and face us, Loki's group. Sonic: Men and mutants against Mobians and allies! (Still hidden, Hunter J prepared the gas grenade) Hunter J: (Whispering) There's the module! (Loudly) This should do the trick. (Then Hunter J and the villains came out and after she activated the gas grenade, threw it at our heroes) Cosmo: A gas grenade! (But Amy whacked it away into a nearby manhole with her Piko-Piko Hammer) Amy: All right! Charmy: Home run, Amy. (Angered that failed, Loki's group turned to the henchmen) Loki's group: Get them, you fools! Eggman: We must have that module. Arukenimon: One module coming up. (The henchmen charged at our heroes. Noticing a water puddle between them and the henchmen, Tiny, Dingodile, and Charmy prepared their trident, flamethrower, and nunchuks respectively) Dingodile: Boy, you guys could use a bath. (After Dingodile made the henchmen stop charging upon aiming his flamethrower at them, Tiny and Charmy then used the trident and nunchuks to splash water on the henchmen, making them slip on their backs) Henchmen: (While slipping) Hey! (Then our heroes stepped aside as the henchmen slid forward some more. Then they turned to Loki's group) Vector: Yo, Loki's group. Try one of these sais of for size. (Then he threw his sai at the Medi-Laser, knocking it out of Eggman's hands and it pinned to the wall by the sai) Eggman: (While the Medi-Laser is knocked away) What? (Then in anger, Sephiroth and Vanitas sliced a nearby steam pipe with their Masamune and Keyblade respectively, unleashing steam at our heroes, blinding them. Then Eggman snatched the directional control module from Tails) Eggman: We'll take that. (Then Vanitas ran up to the Medi-Laser) Vanitas: And we'll take this, as well! (Then Tails prepared his bo stick) Tails: Not so fast, Spiky Head! (He threw his bo stick at the wall, and it bounced on Vanitas, knocking him down another manhole. Loki's group then jumped down there as well, getting away. Then Vector took the Medi-Laser and his sai back) Vector: (To Tails) I believe you wanted this. (He hands it to Tails) Tails: Great. Now we've got the Medi-Laser. (Realizes sadly) Oh, but Loki's group got the module. Vector: (Flatly in sarcasm) Boy, oh, boy. Kayla: (Sarcastically) Some days, it just doesn't pay to come out of your fur. Sonic: Tails, can you rig up some sort of substitute for the module? Yuffie: So we can save Dad? Tails: I suppose I could try. Aerith: Well, let's hurry. Christopher: Master Cloud is running out of time! (They hurry back to the sewer lair. Elsewhere in the sewers after regrouping and recovering, Loki's group contacted Uka-Uka's group on their communicator with the henchmen next to them and Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms) Loki: Uka-Uka's group, we'll need reinforcements. Myotismon: Send us a dozen of our Gauntlet Soldiers. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) A dozen to handle 20 adolescent animals and their allies? Cortex: (Groans in anger) Do you want the Medi-Laser, or don't you? Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen, groans in defeat) Very well. Mephiles: (On-screen) But two Gauntlet Soldiers are all we can spare. Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) Uka-Uka's group out. (They hang up. Then a Module emerged near Loki's group and their henchmen and two Gauntlet Soldiers came out) Orbot: What do we have to use those two other robots for? Cubot: Yeah. Tribot: They're so ugly. (Suddenly, a wet newspaper landed on Ripper's head) Ripper: I can't see! (Cortex took the paper) Cortex: Wait. What's this? (They look at the paper and discovered....) Eggman: They've built a new Medi-Laser to replace the one we stole. Cortex: Perfect. Myotismon: We'll steal the new Medi-Laser. (They threw the paper aside) Loki: That way, we won't have to deal with those blasted Mobians and their allies. Sephiroth: Indeed. (They head off to steal the new Medi-Laser. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are waiting for Tails to finish a substitute for the Medi-Laser's directional control module while listening to the news on the TV set) News reporter: (On-screen) ....While the cost of living index has increased 3.2%. (Then the substitute Tails tried to make crackled electricity and died down, and he sighed in defeat) Tails: Oh, it's no use. I can't get it to work. (Our heroes groaned in anger. Suddenly, they heard more news) News reporter: (On-screen) And in local news, Metro Hospital has just completed a second Medi-Laser to replace the stolen prototype. (Hearing that, our heroes got hopeful upon turning the TV off) Charmy: Did you hear that? Tiny: Maybe we could use that one instead. Aerith: And I'm betting that Loki's group got the same idea. Yuffie: Come on! Sonic: We'd better get to the hospital before they steal it first! (Then they hurry out while Elise and Tai's groups stayed behind and watched over the comatose Cloud. At Metro Hospital, Loki's group, their henchmen, and the two Gauntlet Soldiers emerged with the new Medi-Laser in Loki's arms) Eggman: The Medi-Laser is ours again! Myotismon: Now let's get it back to Uka-Uka's group before something else goes wrong on us. (Suddenly, Pinstripe noticed our heroes charging at them with their weapons) Pinstripe: Uh, don't look now, Bosses, but I think something just did. (The villains stopped) Myotismon: Blast! Loki: Back to the sewers, quickly! (They hurry to a nearby manhole, much to our heroes' notice) Knuckles: What are they, nuts? Rouge: Hiding from us in the sewers is like trying to hide a pizza and tiramisu under Charmy's nose. Espio: They must have some kind of getaway craft down there. Sonic: Let's move it! (In the sewers, the villains are running when they stopped in front of our heroes blocking the way in determination) Chris: No place left to run, Loki's group. Tikal: You're trapped. (Loki's group chuckled evilly a bit) Loki: On the contrary, our aggressive furballs and Cobalt Wearer, you're the ones who are trapped. Myotismon: Attack! (Then the villains ran the other way with our heroes chasing them) Heroes: Let's kick some fur! (Then Loki shoved Koala down) Koala: Hey! (Then Koala is beaten down by both Tails, Cosmo, Chris, Ace, Sonic, and Amy. Nearby, Snake, Billy, Charmy, Espio, and Vector knocked down one of the Gauntlet Soldiers) Vanitas: (Groans in anger) No, not again! (Then the first Gauntlet Soldier smashed into a wall. Then Sonic faced off against Pinstripe, who aimed his tommy gun at him) Pinstripe: Say arrivederci, Speed Hog. (But Sonic managed to slice down his tommy gun to pieces) Pinstripe: Hey! (Then Shadow appeared next to him via Chaos Control and yanked Pinstripe's pants down, revealing his white boxers with red hearts on them) Pinstripe: (Blushing in embarrassment) No fair! (He pulled his pants up as Sonic and Shadow charged at Loki's group) Komodo Joe: I didn't know you wear those boxers. Pinstripe: Shut up, you idiot! (With Sonic and Shadow, they and Yuffie charged at Loki's group) Yuffie: Give us the Medi-Laser, Loki's group. (Loki's group smirked evilly and Loki set the reverse polarity on the Medi-Laser) Loki: An excellent suggestion. (He fired the Medi-Laser at Sonic, but Sonic and Yuffie deflected the laser with their katanas and shuriken) Sonic: Back at you, puny god. Yuffie: And creeps. (Then the laser struck a water pipe behind Loki's group and the water started to wash Loki's group and their henchmen away. After taking shelter on a nearby stable pipe, our heroes see Loki starting to float by with the Medi-Laser) Aerith: The Medi-Laser! Tails: Grab it! Big: No problem-o, Tails. (Then with his fishing pole, Big successfully snatched the Medi-Laser out of Loki's hands and handed it to Tails) Loki's group: No, curse you, Tubby Lazyhead! Vanitas: We'll be back for you! Shadow: Nice save, Big. Really. Big: Don't mention it, Shadow. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Yuffie: Hey, let's get back to Dad on the double. (Then they climbed off the pipe as the water subsided and headed for the sewer lair. Once back there, Tails sets the Medi-Laser in the healing polarity) Tails: Okay. I've set it on healing frequency. Here goes. (Then he fired the Medi-Laser's healing laser on Cloud, and a short pause and silence, then Aerith checked Cloud's pulse, and to her calm happiness, she nods at our heroes and they got hopeful. Then Cloud groaned and slowly woke up finally, all healed, much to our heroes' happiness) Cloud: (Groggily) Mobians, allies.... What has happened? (Our heroes helped Cloud up) Sonic: We'll tell you later. Shadow: Welcome back, Sensei Cloud. Tai: Elise, Christopher, and my groups are gonna return this Medi-Laser to the hospital. Elise: On our way back to file the story. (Tails hands the Medi-Laser to Elise) Christopher: (Playfully scoldingly) Meanwhile, we hope you've learned a lesson from this. (He winks at the TMNM and their allies, who smiled in agreement) Sonic: We sure did, guys. Shadow: One can never relax in the battle against evil forces. Heroes: Yeah. Charmy: Also, one can't eat 12 pizzas and two tiramisus without regretting it the next day. (They chuckle a bit. Back in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki's group and their henchmen, since the second Gauntlet Soldier was destroyed by the water, were washed back into the Jotundrome, soaking wet and Uka-Uka's group is livid at their failure) Uka-Uka: Loki's group, you bungling idiots! Demidevimon: We should have known better than to listen to you. And another thing.... (Then Vanitas grabbed a roll of duct-tape and walked over angrily towards Demidevimon and Mephiles) Demidevimon: Wait. Mephiles: What are you doing with that? (Then Vanitas tore a piece of duct-tape off and gagged Demidevimon savagely, much to Uka-Uka's calm surprise. Then Vanitas snatched Mephiles' crystal brooch, changing him back to his weak form) Mephiles: Hey, give me that! (He snatched it back and after putting it back on, changed back to his true form while Demidevimon ripped the duct-tape off his lips, ungagging himself in a painful way) Demidevimon: Yeowch! Vanitas: Sometimes, Loki's group and I don't know who we detest more; The Mobians and their allies or you guys! (Vanitas, along with the glaring Loki's group and disgusted henchmen, walked away to go clean themselves up. Uka-Uka's group glared flatly while Demidevimon scoffed and rubbed his lips in pain) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies